


Just Ride - Part Eleven

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [11]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, Minor Character Death, Multi, TW-Rape, Violence, tw-blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You’re still very much captive by your father as you learn interesting news about your pregnancy and Lucifer’s plans for you. Meanwhile, although disheartened the Winchesters are still trying to bring you home.





	Just Ride - Part Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry this has been so long. It’s honestly just more pain. I’m so sorry. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading! Also, the face claim for the reader is model Harriet Coleman. She’s really pretty.

   The engine hums between your legs the wind whipping through your hair as John maneuvers the bike down the endless highway. Things had been quiet recently so a nice drive to the mountains for a weekend away with your boys sounded like pure heaven. Your arms were wrapped tightly around John’s chest the leather smooth under your hands. If someone ever asked what your heaven was this would be it.

   “You want a younger ride now, Princess?” Dean teases as his bike rumbles to the stop next to John’s waiting for the light to change.

  “She’d want me if she did Dean,” Sam pulls opposite his brother and Dean’s bitch face almost outdoes Sam’s own.

  “Sorry boys. She’s all mine today,” John chuckles revving the engine the tires spinning leaving marks before the bike lurches forward pulling away from the younger Winchesters.

  “Don’t kill me!” you squeal, but you know you’re completely safe right now.

  It’s another hour of racing between them before the road to the cabin comes into view. Taking the road makes the bikes slow to a crawl and when they come to a complete stop before the cabin you’re the first one off. You slide the zipper down your leather jacket turning tossing it to John before kicking your boots off. John chuckles when you make a show climbing up the stairs shaking your hips and teasing them as you slide your pants down revealing the lacey underwear.

  “She’s going to be the death of me,” John groans when you throw your pants at Sam.

  “What about me Princess?” Dean yells dismounting his bike.

  “I couldn’t forget you, Dean,” you pull the t-shirt over your head at him and he catches it making a scene of inhaling your scent.

  “Perv,” you quip. You reach behind as all three of them approach the small stairs leading up the porch. You unhook your bra using your finger to hold it up, “Alright boys! Come and get me!”

  With that, you throw your bra and run to the side of the porch hoping that Jo left the window open like you told her to. Once to the side, you use the ladder Jo left per instruction to the second floor. But when you turn back you’re already in the bedroom. You look around wondering how fast you managed to get up the ladder and into the window.

  “Oh, sweetheart? That was a dirty trick,” John bellows as you shake away the confusion.

  “You loved it,” you yell back as you push off your panties to avoid one of the Winchesters ripping them to shreds. The bed was soft as you climbed onto it placing yourself seductively until the door opened, “Hiya boys…oh my god!”

  Your joy turned to fear and anguish as John walked in his own severed head held in his hands, his eyes so reminiscent of Benny’s dead eyes. Blood covered the shirt that had once been white, “Dean! Sam!”

   “What’s wrong, Princess?” you turned gasping as Dean knelt on the bed his neck slit wide open blood pouring from the wound.

   “Y/N?” you don’t want to see but you look over to the opposite side where Sam kneels half his face missing from what appears to be a gun blast.

  “No, no, no. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” you cry bringing your knees to your chin trying to tuck yourself in as much as possible. You couldn’t stand the sight of them or why they haunted you.

  “Y/N? Y/N,” John’s voice fades into a more feminine one as someone rubbed your arm. “Wake up.”

##  **TRADING ONE NIGHTMARE FOR ANOTHER**

   You jump looking over to find Meg, a woman Lucifer brought on as a companion for you, slowly rubbing your arm. Despite the fact, Lucifer brought her in she is a really great friend since being trapped here. She helps you sit up the baby bump making it more difficult to move. The baby doesn’t like being ignored as it kicks and you know you have to get to the restroom. Meg helps you to the bathroom running a bath while you do your business.

  “Want to talk about it?” she asks helping you slip off the gown.

  “No, not really,” you let her remove the chain on your ankle before stepping into the hot water. You ankle had gotten raw and sore from the chain but after so long your skin was tougher and you didn’t even give it a second thought.

  “The doctor is coming in today for another ultrasound. We should be able to find out what you’re having. Then your father and Mr. Ketch will be here for a late dinner. I’m told your presence is mandatory.”

  “Will you stay with me, Meg? I mean for dinner,” she’s your only sense of comfort at times.

   "Where else am I going to go?“

  "Why are you here, Meg? Why would you work for Lucifer?”

  “Bad decisions. Believe it or not, I haven’t always been like this. I was worst until he found me offered me a place here.”

  “You have to know he’s a monster.”  

  “Learned that a little too late, but even if I hadn’t this is a good indicator,” she held up the chain and dropped it.  

  “When I get out of here I’ll take you with me. My boys will save us,” you answered even though it had been months since you’d been stuck here.  

  “Not to rain on your parade but I think if they were coming they’d been here already. No one is coming to save us.”

  Meg’s face was suddenly filled with incredible sadness so you said nothing else letting her be while you finished your bath. She gave you privacy to lather on some lotion especially some cocoa butter over the new stretch marks thanks to the baby. She helps you into your bra and a simple hospital gown since the doctor is doing an ultrasound. The next part is one you both hate the most as she picks up the chain attaching it to your ankle. You reach out catching Meg’s hand squeezing it in reassurance before a knock at the bathroom door makes you drop it.  

   "Come along Miss Y/L/N,“ you already know Dr. Hess is waiting on the other side of the door. Her assistant Mick is nice enough but far too impatient.  

   "Ready to see what the little monster is?” Meg asks tossing the dirty laundry into the bin.  

   "Not like I have a choice in the matter. Let’s get this over with. I can’t stand Dr. Hess.“  

  Dr. Hess barely acknowledges you allowing Mick to ask all the check-up questions and answer any questions you have. She does speak to Meg but it’s short clipped phrases and she’s careful to avoid eye contact with you. Mick and Meg help you lay back and pull your legs into the stirrups and ease you to the end of the table while Hess readies the ultrasound machine. She doesn’t give you a heads up before the want is forced inside you. Meg takes your hand while Mick mouths apologies.

 "Doctor Davies, take a look at this and take notes for me,” Dr. Hess orders turning the screen away from your and Meg’s view.

 "Wait, a minute what’s going on? Why won’t you show me?“ you plead as Dr. Hess removed the wand. She prints off something and whispers to Mick before disappearing out your bedroom door.

 "Alright, well let’s get you cleaned up and dressed,” Mick begins shutting down the machine.

 "Hold up you didn’t tell me anything? Is something wrong?“

  Mick ignores you and Meg drops your hand rounding the bed and spins Mick slamming him into the machine, "What the fuck is happening?”

  "We can’t say. Any results are to be taken to Lucifer first and he’ll report to her later. I’m sorry but that’s the rule.“

  "That’s complete bullshit!” you move to sit up but fall back unable to gain leverage with the baby bump. “Mick I want to know now!”

  "I’m sorry I can’t!“ he says again quickly ducking under Meg’s outstretched arm making for the doorway.

   "You son of a bitch,” she shouts after him but returns seeing you still struggle to sit up. She helps you get cleaned up and pulls on your underwear and pulls one of your maternity dresses from the closet. “Can you manage alone for a bit? I need to speak with your father.”

   "Why? Meg, please don’t piss him off. I’ve lost everyone because of him. I can’t lose you too.“

   "I’m not going to piss him off. I promise I’ll be back. Just get dressed and read a little bit. You need to relax,” Meg gathers up the rest of the medical equipment shoving it into the cabinet of the ultrasound machine and pushes it from your room.

   You’re uneasy about Meg speaking with Lucifer but pull your dress on thankful it fits over your larger than usual frame. Honestly your baby bump was bigger than you expected but hopefully, that meant the baby was comfortable. You picked up the book Meg suggested and laid back on the bed on your side opening the page. You closed it instantly when the character’s name was revealed as John. Your heart ached to conjure images of him and then Dean and Sam. Of all of them and if they were safe. Your hand ran along your stomach and you swore you felt a kick. You moved to try again but the sensation didn’t return so maybe it was wishful thinking on your part.

    Meg didn’t return for two more hours until it was time for dinner. Her expression was solemn and you knew she wouldn’t tell you what had transpired even if you had asked. She helped you to the bathroom and actually undid your ankle chain.

  "Lucifer is making us join him in the dining hall,“ she answered the question that must have been written all over your face.

  “I’m scared,” you looked at her and she looked every bit as worried as you. “Meg is my baby okay?”

  “Your babies are fine,” she answers. It takes you a minute before your mouth drops, “I can’t say anything more. Just wait.”

##  **WINCHESTER HOME - THREE WEEKS EARLIER**

    John sat at the head of the table practically chugging the beer in front of him. He was tired and frustrated with everything. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel you running your hands along his shoulders trying to work out the tension. But you weren’t here and God knows if he’d ever see you again. He threw the beer across the room the glass bottle shattering against the wall at the thought of you being gone.

    “What the hell?” Ellen rushed in the room eyeing the spot on the wall where beer ran down and the glass shattered below it. John’s head was buried in his palms at the table and Ellen immediately calmed grabbing a rag and the trash can.

    “I’ll clean it up, Ellen.”

    “John it’s alright I’ll get this one,” Ellen moves to get the broom sweeping up the glass and mopping up the beer. “John, you really need to get your shit together. Your boys need you and so will see when we rescue her. She wouldn’t want to see you like this.”

    “He killed her Ellen. We’d know something by now but I know he killed her. He found out about the baby and killed her.”

   “You don’t know that John. She’s his daughter he wouldn’t kill her.”

   John scoffs, “He let a man rape her in his own home. He had her kidnapped and tortured. Then he killed someone she loved and mailed his head to her. He killed her mother for God’s sakes. Why would he let her live?”

   “I have to believe she’s alive, John. I can’t stop and let myself believe she isn’t or I’d be lost. But Y/N’s tough and I have no doubt we’ll find her and the child soon,” Ellen sits down taking John’s hand so reminiscent of when Mary had died that he had to struggle not to cry.

   “Dad!” Dean yelled from the garage. John stood trying to put on a brave face as Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel came through the door. The boys had been suffering too but now they seemed jubilant.

   “What happened?”

   “We just found a lead,” Sam smiled. It was probably the first time John saw either boy smile since you went missing.

   “Show me.”

   The boys led John from the house to Dean’s Impala and sped off towards the warehouse where all dirty work was taken care of. Bobby was waiting outside with Cesar and Jesse standing guard. John exchanged brief pleasantries before he was swept inside by Dean and Sam. A man sat trembling under a light in the center of the warehouse. Jo and Ash stood nearby keeping an eye on the trembling figure as the Winchesters and Novak’s approached.

   John could smell where the man had pissed himself but couldn’t tell who he was under the bag on his head, “Alright who is our guest?”

   “Allow me, sir,” Jo steps forward and rips the bag from the man’s head. There is a cut on his cheek but the curly hair and weaselly features make it easy to figure it out who is here. The man looks up swallowing hard.

   “Well, well, well, Marv isn’t it. I’m glad you could join us today. We’ve been looking for you for a very long time.”

   “You might as well kill me. I won’t talk,” Marv squeaks.

   “Here Dad we thought you might want this,” Sam hands John a long black duffle bag. In fact, it reminds him of his old baseball bag when he realizes what’s inside.

   “Oh thank you, son. I imagine she’s thirsty,” John sits the bag down opening it to reveal the barb wire wrapped bat. He pulls it free and everyone save Marv steps back. Although Marv does do his best to get away. John takes a few practice swings a menacing grin on his face, “Marv I want you to meet Mary. Now you help us find Y/N and Mary will play gentle but if you continue lying and protecting that dickhead Lucifer, well, Mary likes to bite.”

   “Please,” Marv sobs and the renewed scent of urine fills the room. “I don’t know anything. I don’t know where he is.”

   John props the bat on his shoulder, “You know Marv I want to believe you but let’s see what my boys think. Sam? Dean?”

   Sam and Dean share a look as they convene a silent conversation before Dean’s smirk matches his father’s own, “You know Dad I really don’t believe him.”

   “Neither do I, son. Marv, which one right or left?”

   “One what? Please, I’m telling the truth!”

   “Fine, I’ll pick,” John pulls the bat back and slams it down on Marv’s right knee causing the man to let an inhuman scream. “Now are you paying attention, Marv? We want our fiance back and right now you are the only one who might know where she is. So if we may continue and you tell me everything you know maybe you’ll live.”

   “I can’t tell you anything. Please you’re wasting your time,” Marv pleads but John only growls standing back kicking him in the chest knocking the chair over. He kneels pushing the end of the bat into Marv’s neck.

   “Marv, you don’t have to protect this prick. Either way, he’s dead but I’m giving you a chance to save your sorry hide.”

  Marv exhales, “I don’t know where Lucifer went but I know Y/N is wherever he would be.”

  “So how can we find them?” Dean growls ready to rip this asshole apart.

  “Asmodeus! He’s a fixer that works for Lucifer. He is the one who brought in your old friend Cain. If you find him you’ll find where Lucifer went,” Marv cries out as John removes the bat from his cheek.

  “And any idea how we track down Asmodeus or Cain?” Sam pushes.

  “Asmodeus likes luxury. If he’s still in town he’ll stay at the best places meaning the highest price tags.”

   “And if that doesn’t work?” John is quickly getting frustrated with the little weasel.

   “In my office, I have a file of all his aliases. I’m sure you can track him that way. I keep his information in my safe with Lucifer’s documents.”

   “You’ve been very helpful Marv.”

   “Thank you now please let me up. I’ve told you everything!”

   “You did Marv. Thank you for your help,” John winks at his boys and before Marv can scream John brings the bat down hard on his head. He continues until there is nothing left but a puddle of bloodied bits.

    “Damn Dad I thought we were just going to shoot him and be done,” Sam looks up practically in shock.

   “That was the plan but this asshole is every bit as complacent in Y/N’s torture as anyone else. He got what he deserved,” John sighs turning from the body. “Come on we need to find someone who can track down Asmodeus. It’s been months he’s probably long gone by now.”

    “Charlie,” Dean spoke up. “Y/N’s roommate from college. She’s some sort of computer genius and I guarantee she’ll be willing to help find her friend.”

    “We’re getting closer, Dad, Dean,” Sam sighed. “We’re going to bring her home.”

    “Damn right we will.” John agreed with Sam while Dean nodded in agreement.

##  **PRESENT - DINNER WITH THE DEVIL**

       Meg leads you down the winding halls to the large dining room. It’s like something out of the movies with the long ridiculous table and five place settings at the end of the table. Lucifer is seated at the head of the table and Ketch and a redheaded woman you don’t recognize on the opposite sides of one another. Meg leads you to the seat directly between your father and Ketch. You tense up at the aspect and Meg pats your arm in encouragement.

      “Well my, my, she is quite the vision isn’t she?” the petite redhead coos. “You look like you glow my dear.”

      “Not to be rude but who the hell are you?” you snap when Arthur’s hand finds your knee. He squeezes it hard and you jerk your knee from his grasp.

      “No need to put on a show dear. I know your predicament and your anger is justifiable,” she begins but Lucifer leans forward and she stops speaking grabbing her wine glass taking a drink.

      “Rowena here is going to be your midwife. Given the new details, I decided to go ahead and bring her in for you. She will be our guest until the babies are delivered.”

       “Fine but will somebody explain to me what the hell they mean by babies?” you snap again.

       “My dear,” Arthur takes your hand into his making your skin crawl. “It appears that you are pregnant with triplets.”

       You freeze your free hand absentmindedly covering your stomach, “Triplets?”

       “Yes it appears you’re pregnant with twins and then a second sac with another child,” Rowena smiles. “It’s very rare but amazing when it happens. Lucifer called me and I insisted coming right away. Pregnancies like this can lead to early labor and I want to be here in case anything happens.”

        “Thank you, Rowena,” you give her the best smile you can manage still blown away by the news.

       “I should mention Dr. Hess will stay on as the doctor but Rowena will be more one on one and sleep across the hallway from you,” Lucifer smiles. “But that’s not the only reason I’ve asked for this dinner today.”

       “What else could you have in mind father?” you spit when you realize Ketch is still holding your hand. You try to pull away but his grip only tightens.

       “I’m glad you asked sweetheart. This time next week we will have your wedding here.”

       “My wedding?” you swallow looking down and then look over at Ketch who’s smile tells you everything. “No. No, I won’t. I won’t marry him.”

       “You can’t be serious,” Rowena speaks up and Meg looks sick but remains quiet. “You can’t force her to marry someone against her will.”

       “Rowena kindly shut the fuck up,” Lucifer spits at the small woman before standing. “Arthur has graciously forgiven you for hurting him Y/N and will be the perfect man to raise my grandchildren. In fact, for all intents and purposes, everyone will believe the children are Arthur’s and his name will be on the birth certificates. That way my business will pass down to someone I trust who I know will take care of you.”

       “He fucking raped me. That’s the man you want me to marry?” you manage to jerk your hand away climbing to your feet to match your father’s height. “I won’t marry him and he will never touch my children. I’m already engaged and if I marry anyone it will be to a Winchester.”

     Lucifer backhands you hard enough you fall one hand clutching your face where he hit you and the other protective covering your babies, “I will never allow you to marry that motorcycle riding trash. I’ve given you everything in life and you will do as I say or so help me I’ll kill those babies before they can ever take their first breath.”

     You sucked in some air wanting to throw up as Rowena stood, “Enough! She is in a fragile condition and cannot be put under this kind of stress.”

     “Sit down Rowena or I’ll have you replaced,” Lucifer growls and you’re thankful for Meg taking her arm and pulling the woman back down into her seat.

     “Lucifer if I may interject. Y/N just needs time to accept the news. We’ve had our ups and downs but perhaps I could stay the night with her and we can begin working on the wedding plans,” Arthur smiles and Lucifer responds with his own smile.

     “I think that’s a marvelous idea. Meg, Rowena you have the evening off but will join me for dinner. Arthur, please take Y/N to her room and I’ll have some dinner sent up.”

     Arthur stands and takes your hand helping you quickly to your feet, “Come, my love.” You think of the children you’re carrying and allow him to maneuver you away from the table.

     “I’ll be by to see you tomorrow, Y/N,” Lucifer calls after you as Arthur pushes you through the door.

      Arthur remains quiet leading you back to your room. He moves you to sit on the bed and replaces your ankle cuff so you’re effectively stuck to the bed. He slips off his suit jacket and rests it over one of your chairs before unbuttoning his shirt laying it across his jacket, “Rowena is right, Y/N. You are practically glowing and I’ve always heard pregnant women are insatiable in bed.”

     “Did you forget what happened the last time you raped me? Did you forget what I did to you?”

     “Oh no I don’t think I’ll ever forget that but I also should thank you. Thanks to my sacrifice Lucifer found the perfect doctor who helped and I’m brand new and improved.”

     “What?” you choked out. Arthur was edging closer and closer, “Arthur stay away from me.”

     “We’re going to be married soon, Y/N. Why don’t you relax and finally accept that you and I were always going to end up together? Hmm,” he sits on the edge of the bed. “Stand up and undress for me, Y/N. Slowly.”

      “No Ketch, please,” you close your eyes. “Please don’t do this.”

      “Come now,” something cold was under your chin and you opened your eyes seeing a knife in his hand. “Where’s the brave little biker who tortured me?”

     “Fuck you, Ketch,” you spit but he takes the blade slicing your cheek. You can feel the blood drip down and stifle a sob, “Please my babies.”

     “Y/N, as my future wife I need to make sure you are well versed in your wifely duties. Please stop fighting this and the babies will be fine.”

     “You’re threatening them? You son of a bitch,” you lash out at him but he’s ready grabby each wrist and throwing you back against the head of the bed. He pulls something from his pocket and soon your wrists are cuffed to the iron of the bedroom, “No! No stop don’t do this!”

     Arthur stands using the knife to slowly cut the dress down the center exposing your body to him as he stops to cut through the maternity bra as well, “I’ve been looking forward to another night with you for a long time, Y/N. Be good and the little ones’ will be just fine.”

      You closed your eyes and turned away doing everything to stop feeling Ketch’s hands on your body. You didn’t try to fight back as he had his way with you. You let your mind drift back to the Winchesters. You let your mind drift to being held your back pressed to John’s chest while Sam massages your swollen feet and Dean holds your belly between his hands talking to the babies. He would be telling them stories about their Daddies and how they were the bravest men you’d ever known. You would be safe. You just want to be safe and keep your babies safe. You have to be brave. You have to be brave for them.


End file.
